Welcome Back
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Small One-shot about bringing Jazz back to life. No Pairings, Please read and review xx


Welcome Back

* * *

><p><em>Flying fast through the air, the wind hitting him harshly as he was carried up high into the air, he was then suddenly flung causing him to spin a couple of times, enough to make anyone nauseous. Unaware of what was fully happening he then felt himself crushed under a huge weight. As he struggled he knew what had landed on him. He had a task. He caused this to happen in some hope that it was able to help his friends and innocent humans in any way necessary. If he was going out now, he was going out fighting.<em>

_"That all you got Megatron?" Jazz strained to say under the huge weight of the large Decepticon._

_"Come here little cretin" Megatron taunted, grabbing Jazz harshly from out under him. Jazz however started shooting, in any attempts of stopping him._

_"You wanna piece of me! You wanna piece?" Jazz exclaimed, he knew he had no chance of beating this large Decepticon alone, so he might as well end it now. He did his duty. There was nothing left he could do, and he suddenly felt Megatron grab his back and his leg, pulling them in different directions. This was it. This was the end, he gave a huge cry of pain before everything went black. The last words he heard were "No! I want two!"_

Suddenly a sharp spark of energy zapped through him. Causing him to startle awake, unaware of where he was or what was happening, he held out his guns ready to fight off any threat before him. Last thing he could remember was him with Megatron, so…where was he now?

"Jazz!" He heard a familiar voice call. Once his optics scanned the area properly, the place he was at was unknown, however when his optics landed on an Autobot ally, he felt himself at ease. "Calm down! You're safe!"

"R-Ratchet?" he tried to confirm, but for some reason he finally felt a pressure on his body, it felt stiff and he felt very sluggish. There was also something wrong with his leg coordination, something felt different. "What happened?" he held his head putting his gun away. Transforming it back into a hand.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember nuthin' man" Jazz looked around for any other familiar faces.

"Not even your little encounter with Megatron?" Ratchet asked wiping off oil on his hands.

"Where?" Jazz heard the word Megatron and went on heavy alert, his gun out once more. This was worse than Ratchet had thought, Jazz never acted out in so much fear before.

"Calm down Jazz, he's not here!" Ratchet rushed over and lowered the small Autobots gun for him. Knowing he startled him when he did so. "You're safe here"

Jazz took deep breathes to calm himself down once more, he turned and looked up at Ratchet. "Where is here?"

"We're in our base" Ratchet replied looking around himself, "A lot has happened since you were last online Jazz"

Jazz felt strange at that comment. 'Last online', it freaked him out slightly, he had been dead and now he is back. Remembering this made his legs give way slightly as Ratchet quickly assisted him from completely falling.

"Whoa, careful there. You're not used to walking yet" Ratchet held Jazz up straight.

"Why…Why am I back?" Jazz managed to get out looking up at Ratchet. This surprised him, was he sounding ungrateful? Or was he just confused?

"Well…we used Optimus's matrix of leadership. But first we had to persuade the humans to fish you back out of the ocean" Ratchet explained which did not do anything but confuse Jazz more.

"Whoa Whoa…wait what? Matrix? Ocean? How long was I out?" Jazz swarmed Ratchet with these questions, but the last one Ratchet thought it was best to answer.

"Nearly 3 years Jazz"

His optics widened. "3 years? For real?"

"I'm afraid so, but you have been missed rest assured. Especially by Optimus, after all you are his first lieutenant"

"Aw man…" Jazz took a seat on the table he had been awoken from, letting all this information sink in. "3 years…tha's a long time man"

"It certainly is"

"So, where is Optimus and the others?" Jazz then asked looking back up at Ratchet who was observing Jazz's legs, making sure everything was right.

"They are on a mission at the moment, but it was a while ago so they should be back shortly" Ratchet tweaked some bolts on his leg, setting off some reflexes in Jazz's leg. He nodded in silence watching his legs being tweaked with. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, Ratchet knew it must be tough for Jazz to be brought back now after a long time. His death wasn't a nice way to go either. "You know Jazz…you were very brave that day"

Jazz kept silent, that day was all too clear to him. Heck it felt like the exact same day to him, that horrible feeling of being ripped in two. He wouldn't wish a death like that upon anyone.

"…Thanks man" He quietly replied, he was getting a bit emotional. He was aloud to? He may be a robot but he still had feelings. "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to see Optimus right away…"

"Why's that?"

"I…I need some time to…" He couldn't get out what he wanted to say, everything was too much for him at the moment. He still needed to come to terms that he was back, and how many things have changed that he would have to get used to.

"Say no more" Ratchet interrupted while placing a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "I'm sure Optimus will understand that you need some time" he smiled before getting up, patting his shoulder before walking towards the exit of the Med Bay area. Jazz watched him then sighed looking at his legs, "Oh Jazz!" Jazz looked up towards the Medical officer. "Before I forget, try not to walk for at least a couple of hours ok?"

"Heh…haven't done for nearly 3 years…few more hours won't be much trouble" Jazz smiled down at his legs, this made Ratchet smile, his well loved attitude was already returning, he would be himself again before they knew it.

"Welcome back Jazz"

* * *

><p><strong>Here is just a small One-Shot of Ratchet bringing Jazz back, it's not in chronological order with my last story lol but hope you liked it anyways. Thankyouu for reading and please leave a review if you liked it xx<strong>


End file.
